


Fishnets and Safewords

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Queen Barb (Trolls), Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Safewords, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Smut of the lesbian variety with some dirty talk, BDSM and funny Safewords thrown in.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Fishnets and Safewords

Barbs throne had always felt a touch too big for her, but right now, alone with Poppy on the tour bus, everyone else out enjoying the party, her throne was the perfect size for their current activity. She chuckled, dark and tantalising while she slowly caressed up the pop queen's thighs, fingers tugging at the fishnets the other royal had borrowed off her for the party. She could feel Poppy shiver, straddling her thighs, sitting delicately on Barb's lap while she leaned forwards, hands moving from trembling pink thighs to the other trolls waist, her rough fingers tugging on the cords that held closed the others dress.

Poppys flushed cheeks and soft gasp spurred her on, hands smoothing out across the others shoulders, pushing the dress open so it could fall from slim shoulders, pooling behind the pink Queen. She collected it, carefully rolled it up and set it aside on the arm of the throne, out of the way and off the dirty floor before turning her hungry gaze back to her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend was biting her lip, naked to her gaze except for the fishnet stockings and garter belt that held them up. She leaned forwards, smoothing one hand out, fingers spread across her sternum and then slowly raised her hand, sliding it up the others chest to her throat. She could feel when Poppy swallowed, the heat as that cute little flush exploded, colour travelling down the other queens neck and over her chest. She licked her lips, trying to remember the taste when she saw nipples pebble and harden and forced her eyes back up to Poppy's. She lifted her hand a little higher, fingers gently cupping one of her cheeks, thumb brushing across trembling lips.

She bit her own lip when Poppy's tongue ducked out, the tip brushing against the callused skin of her thumb and could feel the feral growl building in her chest. "Fuck you're beautiful" the Queen of Hard Rock whispered, sultry voice roughened with desire, licking her lips once more before sitting up straight, tugging the other down so their lips could meet. It felt like heaven, kissing Poppy, especially when she sank into the kiss, hands moving up to grasp softly at Barbs shoulders before following the curve of her neck, up to fondle both the pointed and gnarled ears.

She felt herself moan into the kiss, hands falling to the others waist, fingers and thumbs tracing the outline of the garter belt, plucking at its straps before rising to cup soft breasts, thumbs stroking roughly over peaked nipples and then circling them teasingly, her rough calluses almost scratching against the soft skin. Her fingers stroked in tandem to her thumbs at the others ribs, featherlight touches that tickled so soft Poppy could only squirm, humming into the kiss. 

The kiss broke when Poppy pulled back, her spine arching softly while she whined low and sweet, whimpering when Barbs lips followed, kissing her pink throat and shoulders, nipping at the soft skin with her sharp teeth. Her name was gasped, high and breathless when she pinched and then rolled the tips of Poppy's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She hid her smirk in Poppy's throat, shivering when the playful, teasing touches to her ears became small tugs, only to groan in pleasure when Poppy turned her head, nipping at Barbs torn ear with soft lips and blunt teeth.

She swore, cursing rough and wild under her breath before clutching at Poppy's back, tugging her in close, chest to chest, hip to hip, and started using her teeth to leave little bites on the other queens shoulder. For a moment, when Poppy tensed, she worried she was too rough, but then she melted, whimpering hotly in Barb's ear, teeth letting go so she could gasp for breath, once again clutching tight to Barbs shoulders, fingers grasping the ripped singlet the queen of Rock wore while she begged for more.

And more she got.

She smirked into the crook of Poppy's shoulder, hands dropping down her back to the pop queen's arse, digging her fingers roughly into the firm mounds. She didn't stop there though, she used her grasp to lift, shifting them both until Poppy was sitting on the other arm of the throne, back pressed against the drum wall with Barb kneeling between her thighs. Her pink on pink eyes glittered with mischief when she looked up into the pop trolls glassy eyes, watching her girlfriend struggle to catch her breath. 

The only warning Poppy got that Barb was up to something was that look, smirk spreading, revealing sharp teeth that were soon nipping at the queen of pops inner thighs while her hands spread them wider. The reaction she was looking for, Poppy's hands grasping at the shaved fuzz and tangling in her mohawk, came when she moved, tongue flicking out to teasingly lick along the moist slit up to the perfect little clit, closing her lips around it to give a gentle suck.

Her name, whispered on a gasp, sounded like both a prayer and a curse, and the Queen of Hard Rock took it as a sign she was doing this right. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She slowly raised herself up, kissing up Poppy's stomach, nipping at a nipple and then pulled back to stare down into Poppy's eyes, standing above the other queen with a devious little smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. She leaned forward, kissing her pink forehead, hands moving to cup her pretty pop trolls face and then to smooth down her arms to grasp her hands. She lifted them to her lips, a cunning little twinkle in her eyes while she watched her girlfriend flush again before she lifted Poppy's hands above her head.

Barb tied them there with Poppy's own hair, a simple knot to hold them up and out of the way. 

"I know you can break out of that Popcorn, but if you do, you don't cum" Barb promised, her voice sultry, a slight rasp hinting at her hunger hanging in the after notes. She stood tall, leaning back to look down at her captive lover, trying to commit every soft curve and shadow, the play of light and the sheer heat of this moment to her memory.

Her thumb softly traced the curve of Poppy's lower lip before she rushed forwards, trapping Poppy against the wall, kissing her hungrily, pouring every ounce of lust and need she felt right then into the domination of her girlfriends mouth.

The kiss broke when Barb was tugged forward, legs wrapped tight around her waist, ankles crossed behind her as if to lock Barb there. "You know, one of these days, we're gonna do this on a bed, and those will get restrained too" she said, huffing on a sigh, pretending to glare down at the offending limbs. 

It earned her a soft giggle, pop troll waggling her eyebrows playfully, a smug little grin across her soft pink lips as if daring Barb to tell her off or even punish her while she lounged back against the wall.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, Pop-Tart" Barb muttered, lightly spanking her girlfriends thighs away from herself so she could drop to her knees, roughly lifting Poppy's legs over her shoulders.

She paused right before she could bury her face in Poppy's center, looking up seriously. "Safe word?" She asked, voice a rumbling purr so deep it sounded like a growl.

"Creek" Poppy giggled, almost laughing about her exs name being the word for stop, but all that came out was a shocked gasp, then a moan, and finally short little whimpers when her hips were tugged forward, tongue delving deep, spearing into her before wriggling into that spot with pinpoint, laser-like precision.

Barb tortured her, getting her close, only to back off before Poppy could tip over the edge, keeping her precariously balanced on that precipice. The thighs on her shoulders clenched tight for a moment and when they spread open, pop troll rolling her hips to try and get closer, she nuzzled forwards, nose burying itself against Poppy's clit, and the change in angle allowed Barb to slip a finger in with her tongue. Poppy squeaked, voice going high and breathless, body going rigid and Barb needed to see, so she looked up through her lashes, watching her girlfriend come closer and closer to that pinnacle. 

She wished she could keep her there forever.

However, she took pity on her begging girlfriend, thrusting her finger deeper, tongue flicking around the sensitive entrance while she pressed her nose harder into her clit, nuzzling against it roughly triggering a near explosive orgasm. She closed her eyes to better immerse herself in the sensations, the tightening and rippling of muscles around her finger, as if the wet channel was trying to drag her finger in deeper.

Barb licked and stroked, finger gently twisting inside her girlfriend while she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, Poppy's gasps for breath and heaving chest her well earned reward. She pulled away, tongue flicking out to clean her lips, smirking up at her from where she knelt, girlfriends thighs still trembling on her shoulders. She swiped her thumb experimentally, teasingly soft, over Poppy's clit, watching with a smirk as the pop troll shuddered, sucking in a breath before biting pretty pink lips.

Barbs eyebrows raised questioningly, smirk turning dark and a little dangerous, freezing Poppy in place after she'd shifted her hair slightly, starting to untie it. The Queen of Pops mouth went dry, closing with an audible click when the rocker smoothly stood, easing the legs off her shoulders to let them dangle over the edge of the thrones arm. She sat up straighter, shifting back slightly while Barb, without even moving her legs, prowled closer, that crooked smirk just widening more, sharp teeth showing. 

"I didn't say you could untie yourself" she murmured, sending shivers down Poppy's spine, heat pooling like liquid lust in her belly. She could feel herself flushing all over again, head to toe, mouth falling open when her rock troll struck, pinning her against the wall, clever lips and sharp teeth tugging at her earlobe. 

"I have plans that involve your hands staying exactly where they are" Barb whispered moments later, pulling away to look deep into Poppy's eyes. 

"I plan on making sure I can never sit on this throne without thinking about you, how you taste, how you look, how you feel cumming on my fingers, my tongue, how you sound when you scream my name" she added in a voice that promised debauchery, sinfully talented hands massaging at her pop trolls thighs, plucking at the borrowed fishnets like they were guitar strings. Her eyes never left Poppy's, staring into them through her lashes, able to spot the moment her partner melted with arousal by the way she closed them, screwed shut tight while she whimpered, trying to press her whole body closer.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a chapter two where Barb goes full dominatrix and fulfills the promise later but I dunno. Lost inspiration after writing just this bit.


End file.
